Rocky's Ruby
by Twebster900
Summary: Jay has been captured by Proff. Necro(See: Jay's Story Ch 10) and it's up to the rest of the Technicatz to save him! Rocky is chosen to search the Multiverse and recruit allies to help them. However, when he lands at Vale he is thrown into something a little more complex and dangerous... (Sorry I keep accidentally doing this, I uploaded the story without completing the 1st chapter)


**I don't own RWBY or Sonic or the Technicatz**

 **takes place somewhere after episode 8 of RWBY and after Ch 10 of Jay's Story.**

* * *

 _Rocky's Log: Day 1_

 _Today I arrived at the port of a large town called Vale. Vale is mostly occupied by Humans. I say mostly because- Oh! I almost forgot to write down why I'm here and not at Technacatz Tower! I am on a trip around the multiverse to gather allies for the upcoming raid on Necro's Fortress, so we can rescue Jay. Back to the point- I said "mostly" because at one particular bar I spotted an odd pair of cat's ears behind the counter. Upon further inspection, I found that they were attached to a young girl! A Human girl with Cat ears! I soon found out from the Bar Tender that people like her are called Faunus. Too bad though, I was hoping that there were Mobians here. Apparently there's a huge problem with racism here. Not because of skin color, but because of Faunus'. So after stopping a massive robbery by attacking the robbers with the stuff they were stealing, I was praised as a hero and gained the attention of a prestigious Acadamy called Beacon. Actually, when I first read the invitation, I misread it as "Bacon"! I'm supposed to be there tomorrow for an interview with the Headmaster.  
_

I walked up to the front doors of Beacon Academy. It was hard getting there with all the crowd following me taking pictures of me like I'm some rare exotic animal. Well actually, here at Vale, I am...

"Down the first hall tell the 15th door on the left, down that hall to the second door on the right..." Rocky kept repeating as he walked into the academy. Apparently those directions were to get him to more directions to the Headmaster's office! after another hour of misreading the directions given to him, he finally reached his destination.

"Ah, Rocky was it?" Headmaster Ozpin said as Rocky walked in and sat down.

"Yes, sorry I'm late. I'm horrible at reading directions." He explained.

"Well, after seeing how easily you stopped Roman Torchwick, we had a few questions for you." Rocky glanced over at all the big news cameras in the other half of the room.

"Ok, shoot."

"First of all, how exactly did you manipulate all of the Dust there without a weapon?"

"Dust? Oh, that. Well I have the natural ability to control earth-based elements. There's a reason I'm called Rocky."

"Were do you come from?"

"I come from another world called Mobius. We Mobians live side-by-side with the humans of our world, but Vale is a lot more advanced than Mobius."

"You mentioned there were humans on Mobius, are there Faunus there too?" One of the reporters asked.

"No there isn't, but there aren't these Creatures of Grimm I was told about either."

"Now, Why are you here?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, I was sent here to find allies to help us with a big problem back on Mobius."

"And what is this problem?"

"A mad scientist named Wolfitus Necro has taken our leader, Jay, so he can make some kind of ultamate Bio-Weapon."

"A Bio-Weapon you say?" Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee mug. "Well, we'd be glad to help." A large smile crept across Rocky's face. "However, with the large variety of students and fighting styles here at Beacon, you would have to choose from them yourself."

"Gladly!" Rocky said, and they shook hands.

* * *

It was quite early in the morning when the bell rang to wake the students, earlier than usual...

"All teams, please report to the auditorium for a brief meeting." Came Headmaster Ozpin's voice over the loudspeaker system.

In the RWBY dorm, Blake was the first to awake, because of her better hearing. In fact, she nearly fell out of bed from the bell. The others soon woke up and got dressed after Ozpin's announcement.

"What could be so important that they woke us up ten minutes early!?" Weiss said grumpily as they walked down the halls to the auditorium.

"Probably something about that alien that took out Torchwick and his goons Wednesday." Ruby said cheerfully, gaining several odd looks from her team.

"It was all over the news!" Still more odd looks. "Remember that huge Dust explosion at the docks Wednesday?" This gained a few "oh"s and "I remember that."s.

They soon got to the auditorium with the rest of the teams. Headmaster Ozpin stepped up to the podium with his regular cup of coffee, and loudly cleared his throat to get the attention of the students.

"I humbly apologize for the early awakening, but this is something I feel you should all know about. As many here may know, a recent Dust robbery by Roman Torchwick was stopped by an unknown creature..." a loud murmur rose from the audience. "...But do not fear, for he is not going to harm anyone(although I doubt he could), no, he is here to teach you."

The curtain on the stage was opened and what looked like a brown anthropomorphic cat stepped forward, next to the podium.

"Allow me to introduce, Rocky Jesse Smith, of Mobius!" A loud cheer arose from the students that recognized Rocky from the news. "For the next two weeks, Rocky will be teaching a class, while picking an elite team to help destroy a massive threat to his home-world."

* * *

Back in the RWBY dorm after the meeting, Ruby was more exited than she's ever been. Excitement was in the air as they all, except Weiss, were frantically trying to fill out the forum to get into Rocky's class. In all their time here, none of them have ever seen Blake so exited about something.

* * *

 **The next day; Rocky's classroom.**

Rocky was asleep at the teacher's desk, as the students slowly arrived, one-by-one. Rocky was awakened as the last student got there, who loudly slammed the door closed.

"Hugh! What?" Rocky said, falling out of his chair. This gained a slight chuckle from the class. He managed to get up, to the class' surprise, even after the large crate of rocks fell on him!

"Well, welcome to my class!" He said, putting his hat back on. "By a raise of hands, before you met me, who here thought there was other life in the universe?" About a fourth of the class raised their hands.

"Well then, for those who forgot, my name is Rocky and I am from the planet Mobius. We Mobians live with, not under, humans on Mobius and it was peaceful. There are three other inhabited planets in OUR solar system. I'm hesitant to say this, but the three fourths of you that didn't raise your hands are more wrong than you thought." A holographic map of the solar system Mobius was in, appeared.

"First, Celestial. Celestial is a special case, because it technically orbits several other suns! Celestial is home to the Galaxians. Second is Terrah. Terrah is literally split in two halves making a kind of unique hourglass shaped planet. The inhabitants of Terrah are sometimes mistakenly worshiped as gods. Third is Earth. The most like Remnant, Earth is actually where the humans that are now on Mobius originally came from. Any questions?"

One of the students raised his hand.

"Yes, you. Tell me your name then ask your question."

"Jaune Arc, sir. You said that Earth was very simluar to Remnant, are there any Faunus' or Creatures of Grimm there?"

"Very good question! No, but in a since yes. You could say that us Mobians are earth's Faunus', and at one point there were creatures made up of Dark energy, that were like the Creatures of Grimm, but they were destroyed long ago."

Another student raised her hand.

"Ruby Rose. Is this class only going to be History of your planet?"

"I was about to get to that." The Holographic display disappeared. "Now that, that little history lesson is over... lets get to the fun part!"

"Now, how many of you saw me take down this 'Rowane Torchwick?" He looked down at his notes and quickly corrected himself. "Sorry, Roman Torchwick."

Only a few students raised their hands. Rocky moved a few crates of rocks to the center of the classroom. Most of the students looked puzzled.

"Now as we move into the Combat part of the class, let me introduce you to my partner..." Rocky held his hand above him and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the crates burst open and the rocks flew out and swirled above his hand. The rocks then formed what looked like a stone hammer. Ruby squealed in delight as she saw Rocky's weapon.

"...Oighear!" Rocky opened his eyes to see the expressions of shock, interest and utter amazement on the students. He glanced at the girl in red, Ruby, and looked strait through her at the odd device strapped to her belt.

 _I may have already found a good candidate for the team..._ Rocky thought.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap! So, please tell me what I did right or wrong and...**

 **Tornait: Well I think it was good!**

 **EVERY SINGLE TIME, TORNAIT! THIS ISN'T EVEN JAY'S STORY! :O**

 **Tornait: Oh, did I walk through the wrong door?**

 **Anyways... Charles? When you read this, tell me how you like my take on Rocky, K?**


End file.
